


Hospital Visit

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki goes to get Hide from the hospital after an unfortunate accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

Kaneki let out a long sigh, his hot breath creating a small cloud of fog, quickly disappearing moments later. It was a cold December morning and the last thing Kaneki wanted to do was be out and walking through the city to get to the hospital where his best friend was currently occupying.

Hide had managed to get himself hurt, something about out trying out a new trick on a bike Hide recently purchased and ended up breaking his arm. That is what Hide told him when Kaneki called him when Hide failed to show up at Kaneki’s apartment at his usually hour.

_Why so early? It isn’t even noon yet…_

Kaneki hurried himself as he made his way to the hospital to escape the cold air that pricked at his exposed skin; he pulled at his scarf to bring it up to cover his mouth and red nose. Kaneki was covered head to toe with warm clothing, the only thing exposed were his eyes so Kaneki could see where he was going but if he could he would cover that too.

The hospital came into view and Kaneki picked up his pace and jogged the rest of the way so he could quickly rid himself of the cold. Once he made it through the automatic doors, Kaneki stood near the entrance as he adjusted to the drastic change in temperature. He looked around the main foyer, taking in the new environment

It was a rather large hospital, an artificial Christmas tree placed in the center of the hospital to get people in the spirit of the season, despite it being a country that doesn’t normally celebrate Christmas no one could deny the beauty of the holiday.

Kaneki made his way to the clerk to inquire about Hide’s whereabouts. He didn’t seem to notice Kaneki at all as he flipped through a magazine. Kaneki shifted awkwardly waiting to be noticed but once it become obvious that wasn’t going to happen he coughed to get the clerk’s attention. The worker looked away from his magazine and to Kaneki, his eyes still being the only thing you could see.

“Sorry to bother you but I’m looking to a patient that was recently indicted here. His name is Nagachika Hideyoshi,” informing the receptionist of his visit, “You see, he broke his arm doing a new trick on his bike and-”

“Go down that hall until you reach the elevator, take it to the level 3,” explained the clerkt, “The orthopedic unit is in ward 8A and 8B. Once you’re there, there will be a clerk who will have information about the patient.”

The clerk was so quick to give the information Kaneki wouldn’t have caught it all if he wasn’t paying undivided attention to the employee. He quickly bowed before hurrying to the destination where the elevator is located.

He waited for the elevator though impatiently, anxious to see Hide and to make sure he is actually alright since he always tends to make light of things that normally should be taken more seriously. He was always doing that so not to worry Kaneki but all that did was cause Kaneki to worry about Hide more.

“I should have taken the stairs,” he thought to himself as the elevator doors opened slowly and made his way in. The doors closed behind him and he was alone, elevator music playing in the background.

He twiddled with his fingers, shifting back and forth on his feet, as he was also nervous about being in the hospital in general. He’s never had a good relationship with hospitals; they were the place where both his mother and father were announced deceased, making his life more difficult. He hated hospitals and the thought of Hide being here made his heart race from worry.

He finally reached the 3rd level and walked over to the clerk’s desk, who happily greeted him, the complete opposite than the clerk on the main level. Kaneki smiled politely at them before asking them where he could find Hide.

“Oh! You’re a friend of Nagachika-kun,” the way the clerk said Hide’s name signaled to Kaneki that Hide has already made an impression on some of the staff. “He is located in ward 8B, room 202. The doctor has already examined him but he’s just waiting for the x-rays,” they informed Kaneki as he nodded at the information, “you can wait for him in his room before he goes to get them.”

“T-thank you very much! I’ll go there right now,” bowing respectfully. He lightly jogged to the room where Hide was located. He reached room 202 and the door was closed. He took a deep breath and knocked.

“Yes! Come in!” he heard Hide on the other side call enthusiastically causing a small smile to appear on Kaneki’s lips. Kaneki opened the door only to find Hide sitting on the doctor’s chair and spinning energetically with no regards to the fact he had a broken arm.

“Kaneki!” Hide cried happily, lifting his arms in the air with one already in a splint to keep his arm in position. “It’s about time you got here; you sure took your time. What took you?”

“Sorry but I wasn’t expecting to go to the hospital today,” he explained himself as he lifted Hide by his good arm and lead him to the hospital bed, making sure Hide didn’t do anything more reckless that would get himself hurt. “I-I’m not too fond of hospitals. Remember?” taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, scratching his cheek with an apologetic smile, “I didn’t plan on being here either but accidents happen.” He laughed awkwardly.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. I was really worried when you didn’t show up at your usual time,” Kaneki confessed, “I’m just glad you contracted me or else I wouldn’t know what to do…”.Kaneki averting his eyes from Hide.

“Kaneki…I’m-” Hide began but was interrupted by a knock and someone entering the room. It seemed that it was the doctor that was meant to take care of Hide’s injury.  

“Sorry for making you wait, Nagachika-kun, I just had to get everything prepped for your x-rays,” the doctor, Shio Kensei, explained. “Oh! Is this the friend you were going on about?” Doctor Shio asked.

“Yup! This is my best bud, Kaneki Ken,” presenting Kaneki to the doctor. Kaneki bowed respectfully as the doctor returned it casually.

“Kaneki Ken? That’s a nice name. Nagachika-kun has told me so much about you in the short time I’ve had with him today,” he laughed loudly, “he’s quite fond of you if you haven’t already known.”

“Doc!”

A blush appeared on Kaneki’s cheeks, his eyes darting all over the room to avoid looking at the doctor or Hide at the moment. “T-thank you for taking care of Hide. I know he can be a handful.”

Another laugh escaped the doctor’s lungs.

“I only have to deal with him today but you’ll have your hands full in the future,” the comment causing the blush to spread cross his whole face. “Now follow me, Nagachika-kun, we’re going to get a couple of x-rays.” Both boys followed the doctor.

“Will Hide need a cast?”

“We just need x-rays to see the extent of the injury but in the examination it seemed like he only broke one bone and it doesn’t seem to be out of place so he might only need a brace, but we have to make sure first,” Doctor Shio explained to the Kaneki.

“I’m glad to hear that it’s not that bad,” letting out a sigh of relief.

“Aww man! I really wanted a cast,” Hide whined, earning a slap on the head by Kaneki.

“Ow! How can you hit a guy with a broken arm! I cry abuse! Doctor!”

“Shut up, Hide. You’re going to disturb the other patient and their injuries are probably worse.”

“Inconsiderate! I’m removing you from my emergency contact and top 10 on my contact list.”

“Here, I’ll help you,” Kaneki grabbed the phone from Hide’s pocket, typing in Hide’s password and messing with his contact list.

“Kaneki, you jerk!”

The doctor only could only laugh at the boy’s childish banter as the finally reached the radiography room.

“You’ll have to wait outside, Kaneki-kun.”

“I understand. I’m going to be waiting for you here, Hide.”

“Actually, can you go to the cafeteria and get me something? I’m pretty hungry and I doubt I’ll take that long so just wait for me.”

“You’re awfully demanding but fine. You’re lucky you’re injured or else I wouldn’t get you anything until I got a please.”

Hide simply fluttered his eyelashes at Kaneki before entering the room.

Kaneki stared at the radiography door, smiling softly to himself before walking to the cafeteria on the main floor, taking the stairs this time.

He finally made it to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray so he could fill it up with Hide’s favorite foods; he also grabbed food for himself but not really caring what he ate. He paid for their things and sat at a nearby table near the entrance. He wasn’t alone as there was also a young pregnant woman with a baby sitting in that general area. Kaneki smiled at them as he passed.

It wasn’t long before Hide texts him to let Kaneki know he’s done with the x-rays and will be fitted with a brace so he will be down in no time. Kaneki smiled tenderly, happy to know that Hide’s injury wasn’t that bad.

“Are you texting your girlfriend?” a gentle voice catching Kaneki’s attention, the question directed towards him.

“Huh?!”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be nosy but you have the same expression as me whenever I receive a message from my husband.”

“N-no, it’s my f-friend. He’s on the 3rd floor, he broke his arm and I’m just waiting for him; he texted that he was almost out.”

Kaneki’s quickly defending causing the young mother to smile teasingly at him.

“Oh, is that so? You’re a very good friend,” she laughed playfully, her laughing causing her baby to break out into a fit of giggles.

Kaneki was blushing a million shades of red, frantically waving his arms around as he explained that the text was from a friend and just a friend, causing the mother and her child to laugh more.

“You’re too cute. You remind me of my husband when he was your age,” she reminisced. “Don’t worry, you’ll realize it soon enough too,” she winked at him, playfully sticking her tongue out.

Kaneki opened a yogurt he bought and started eating it frantically to distract himself; he stared at it to avoid making eye contact with the mother.

            It wasn’t long before Kaneki heard small gargling sound coming from the mother’s direction. Kaneki looked up to find her baby reaching out to Kaneki.

            “Oh, this is a first. He’s normally really shy with strangers.”

Kaneki waved at the baby and give him a bright smile that reflected back from the baby’s own face.

“Would you like to hold him?”

“N-no! I couldn’t. I’m not very good with babies!”

“Nonsense.” She handed her baby over to Kaneki.

Kaneki awkwardly held the baby as he wiggled around in his arms. It was a sight that would cause any mother to break out into laughter.

“Here, hold him like this,” adjusting the Kaneki so he could hold him properly.

“There, now you’re a pro.”

It wasn’t so awkward anymore as Kaneki looked down at the baby.

“His name is Ken.”

Kaneki’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the name. It was the same as his.

The baby had a big toothless smile when he looked at Kaneki, giggles escaping every now and then.

 Kaneki starting blowing raspberries at the baby and only increased the laughing. Kaneki looked at the baby affectionately as he hugged the baby closer to his breast like a parent holding their child for the first time.

“Kaneki! Sorry to make you wait!”

The sound of his name, more like the person yelling it, caught his attention. He looked up to see Hide walking over to him.

 “Hello there,” greeted the mother. “You must be this young man’s _friend_ ,” her tone changing at the word friend.

“That’s me, who might you be,” being more polite than usual.

“I just met him today. He was keeping me company while I waited here for my husband to have his lunch break.” Revealing new information that Kaneki wasn’t aware of. “I think it’s almost time for his lunchtime too.”

Hide’s attention went from the mother to the baby being held in Kaneki’s arms.

“I hope that’s her baby,” talking about the mother.

“Oh no. That is your baby,” she joked though it still caused Kaneki to jump a bit from his seat.

“Is that so? Looks like I’m going to have to get a 2nd job to support us, Kaneki. To become parents at such a young age...and we probably have to get married to protect your honor too…” he joked.

“Hide! He’s not my baby!” The look of embarrassment caused both Hide and the mother to laugh.

“Calm down, man. I’m only kidding. Don’t take it too seriously.” Trying to calm Kaneki down after he received an annoyed but embarrassed expression.

“You two are just too cute.”

“Thanks!” Giving her a wink and finger gun; Kaneki sighing.

“I’m sorry I had to make you wait, my love” a familiar voice catching the attention of Hide and Kaneki. It was Doctor Shio.

“It’s okay, dear. I had Ken with me and this young man kept me company and his _friend_ too for a bit,” again changing the tone when saying friend, smirking a bit.

“ _Friend_ you say?” smirking back at his wife

 _He changed his tone too! These two!_ Kaneki thought to himself

 “Thank you for keeping my wife company. She can be a real handful so I’m grateful towards you.”

“Dear…”

“Sorry, sorry,” Doctor Shio apologized

The sound of his father’s voice caught baby Ken’s attention, now struggling to get out of Kaneki’s hold and into his father’s.

“Here,” Doctor Shio reaching out his hands to take Ken from Kaneki. Kaneki reluctantly obliged.

“Thank you again for keeping her company,” as said as he was ready to depart to have lunch with his wife. “Remember to take it easy so your arm can heal properly, Nagachika-kun,” giving Hide some finally advice before walking away.

“Yes, Captain!”

The family waved at the two before disappearing, the couple’s giggles still being heard.

“Ready to go?” Hide asked.

“Yeah…”

The two walked as Hide started talking rapidly about the move he was trying to achieve that morning before breaking his arm as Kaneki listened to him.

“You know… Seeing you with that baby,” Hide began, “You-You look like you’d make a pretty good dad. I mean, you just looked natural is all,” Hide said though not looking at Kaneki, a tint of pink apparent on Hide’s cheeks and ears.

“…Thanks,” Kaneki said sincerely as he smiled fondly; blush gracing his face as well. “I think you’d make a good dad too but maybe once you stop doing stuff that cause you to break bones,” Kaneki teased him.

“I’ll stop right away then but you have to promise to take care of me in the meantime.”

“I promise to always take care of you, Hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never broken and arm so I know jack shit about the process. I'm sorry for anything that is wrong. I made Kaneki wait at the cafeteria because I use to spend my time there whenever we would go to monthly hospital visit so the cafeteria is like a really well known place for me haha


End file.
